Orzul
Orzul is a giant orca kaiju and an RP character used by Lord Vehk. Personality Orzul is of noble intentions, but has no experience in subtle situations or manipulations. He is quite certain of himself and his actions, but lacks the experience to back up that certainty. History Backstory Long ago, an artifact fell to the ocean floor. This artifact was infused with the power of a kaiju - the leftover of a battle in the skies. The undersea denizens knew that the artifact was dangerous, so they decreed that nobody would touch it - it was to remain where it fell for all time. To enforce this law, powerful guardians were bred - whale-like creatures who endlessly circled the artifact, keeping any onlookers at bay. Over time each successive generation of guardians became more and more powerful - never once faltering in their duties. A prophecy was made that a hero would come to claim the artifact one day, but only if they were strong enough to defeat the guardians. Recently a greedy human corporation discovered the existence of the artifact, and sent a team to retrieve it. This team had powerful weapons, and cut down the first guardian quickly. Cautiously, they moved forward. Then the second guardian, furious at the loss of his companion, abandoned his sacred duties and headed for the artifact himself - swallowing it whole. In moments he was transformed - suffused with the ancient kaiju energy. His body grew, his arms thickened and grew stronger, and his mind tapped into the eldrich powers of the wind. A typhoon erupted, creating a vortex that drew the humans up and out of the ocean. Orzul followed them onto land, crushing their equipment and causing them to flee. When the battle was over, Orzul turned to return to the ocean. But the sea people were there, and they refused to let him return. Orzul had taken the artifact and thus broken the sacred promise and trust he was bred for - so now he was exiled from the ocean. Now Orzul roams the land. But is he the prophesied hero? Or a foolish guardian unfit to wield the power of a kaiju? Debut: Free Orzul Orzul made his first appearance in RP where he went to fight Viras on land. Viras appeared in Hokkaido to get revenge on mankind and then started attacking the city. Viras slithered onto land, then closing his head and bashing it against some buildings, plowing through and demolishing them quickly. Suddenly, the wind in the area began to spike up quickly, as another figure emerged from the water slowly, appearing similar to an orca. Viras's eyes darted around, trying to see what goes on while still focusing on his rampage. Orzul emerged from the water, dragging himself onto land slowly using his fists. Orzul then lifted his tail off the ground, charging at Viras faster than he should be able to. Viras then charged at Orzul, to which Orzul pushes off of the ground with great force, manipulating the wind to shoot his spinning body at Viras. Viras was hit, he then hurled a train against Orzul's face. Orzul growled, taking the hit to the face, his hide being extremely sturdy; Orzul spit out a tooth, before smashing into Viras again. Viras then jumped up and flailed tentacles against Orzul; Orzul with surprising speed, suddenly spun around, slamming his massive tail into Viras as he jumps, sending him away. Orzul smacked his fists together, charging at Viras again. Viras slapped his tentacles hard against Orzul; Orzul smashed through the slaps, slamming into Viras headfirst again. Viras then slashed his head down like a blade against Orzul's left arm; Orzul snarled in pain, smashing his fists into Viras one after the other, his arm bleeding profusely. Viras then wrapped two tentacles around Orzul's neck, intent on choking him. Orzul briefly pretends to choke, but was actually hoping Viras would try to grapple him; Orzul then lifted Viras up by the tentacles wrapped around his neck, before slamming him onto the ground. Viras then flipped up his head, bashing it against Orzul. Orzul shrieked, slamming his meaty fists down onto Viras's head; Viras then opens up head to avoid some damage, then picked up a nearby building and chucks it at Orzul. Orzul was hit by the building, but then charged and began to pummel the squid-like kaiju. Having had enough, Viras then scuttled away into the waters, retreating. Viras splashed up form the waves, and was then beamed back up into his saucer and retreated into space. Orzul roared in victory and then swam into the seas. Abilities * Tornado Spouts: Orzul's primary ranged ability is to create tall tornadoes behind his opponents, or on either side to restrict their movements. At short range Orzul can also project a ball of mystic force to knock opponents over. * Hurricane Cannon: Orzul's natural roar has been augmented to become a terrifying area weapon - making it difficult for opponents to defend themselves. * Hand-To-Hand Combat: Orzul's melee combat is very powerful, if slow. His arms can deliver withering uppercuts or smashes, and he can twist his body quickly to bring his tail to bear. But in general Orzul does not seek protracted hand-to-hand combat, preferring instead to crush opponents with his charge attacks. Orzul can reach a loping run, and then lift himself into the air (assisted by his wind-manipulation abilities) - rushing towards opponents like a torpedo. This is difficult to dodge, and it is impossible to block the full force of his massive bulk hurtling forward at such speeds. Underwater, Orzul uses a similar technique. * Wind Manipulation: Orzul has control over wind powers. Weaknesses * Mobility: Orzul lacks the mobility options of many kaiju - and many of his surprise quick attacks leave him unable to respond for a moment - so whiffed counters can be quite painful. His mighty torpedo charge is excellent, but it also leaves him unable to turn around or respond to changing conditions. Up close, some kaiju are lithe enough to dodge his meaty swings and pummel him. Trivia * Orzul is Lord Vehk's first Kaiju Combat character to appear in RP. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Mammal Kaiju Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Earth Defender Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)